


Lay Your Hands On Me

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, OC Kiss Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Branlin likes how touchy feely Lou is, but she’s running into a little problem.





	Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beammetothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammetothemoon/gifts).



> Written for OC kiss week!! Moony was nice enough to let me borrow her good good rock boy Lou!!! Thanks, friend!!!

Branlin had never been a touchy feely person, mostly because she had never been offered the opportunity.  But then Lou bursts into her life, and wow! is he the opposite.  He grabs her hand before he grabs her name, not to mention patting her shoulder and arm whenever he gets the chance.  She’s more than a little surprised when she starts reciprocating by patting his arm or… well, really just patting his arm since that’s the only part of him that she can actually reach that’s appropriate to touch.

Now, when they add kissing to the mix, it’s a whole new world that Branlin enthusiastically embraces.  There’s just one problem.  She’s so short!

“Oh, that’s not a  _ problem _ , my dear!” Lou says grandly when she explains her conundrum- Branlin is pretty sure he says everything grandly, which is one of the things she likes about him.  “I don’t mind leaning down.  You're not so far away.”

“I don't like being at your mercy,” Branlin says, frowning at him.

Lou laughs as he pats her shoulder, which only makes her frown harder.  

“I'm a righteous man.  There's no need to worry,” Lou says, “and no need to frown so; it's not like there was a murder!”

“Not yet,” Branlin mumbles, but she's starting to smile despite herself. 

“Ah, there's your pretty smile!” Lou says.  

Lou leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, and Branlin’s smile only grows.

* * *

Branlin is an incredibly smart woman.  That’s just a fact.  So maybe she could’ve found a smarter way to deal with her frustration at being so much shorter than Lou, but hey, she’s trying to start living life.  And maybe Lou is rubbing off on her, just a little bit.  

Lou isn’t in his armor, so this seems like the best time to strike.  Getting a running start, she launches herself at him.  She knows it’s not actually going to work: he’s a strong paladin who spends all day is heavy armor and swinging a giant sword.  But she figures it’ll give him something to tease her about later.

Instead of bouncing off of him, Branlin collides with Lou just as he’s taking a step, and they both tumble to the ground in a heap.  Branlin ends up on top, her smile turning a little embarrassed.  

Lou’s eyes widen as he looks up at her.  

“Have I  _ upset  _ you, my dear, that you would  _ assault  _ me so?” Lou asks. 

“As I told you,” Branlin says, leaning down to press a kiss to one cheek then the other, “I don't like being at your mercy.”

Lou laughs, sitting up and toppling her onto her ass with a heavy thud.  Now there’s more of what Branlin expected to happen.  

“You are ridiculous,” Lou says, now looking down at her.  “You tackled me, so you could kiss me.”  

Branlin shrugs, not bothering to straighten herself.  “I’m mostly concerned because you’re supposed to be a big, strong warrior man, and you got knocked over by, y’know, me.  And I didn’t even use any magic.”  

“You’re a solid woman, darling, and I was taken wholly unawares,” Lou says.  “I didn’t expect to be attacked in my own camp by  _ you _ !”

Branlin gets to her feet and presses a kiss to his forehead.  “You had better watch out.  Never know what tricks I’ve got up my sleeve.”

Lou smiles at her, bright and golden, and he leans forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.  His hands come to rest on her waist, and Branlin brushes a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, tucking it with care behind his ear.  

There’s a fluttering in Branlin’s stomach and a glint in Lou’s eye that seem to go together, and Branlin takes a second to savor this moment before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say, since this is a DnD fic, I rolled dice to see whether or not Branlin would be able to tackle Lou or not, fully expecting it to go the other way. Branlin got a nat 20 to Lou's 4 so I got to write a different fic than I was expecting. Heyooo.


End file.
